Viva Akatsuki: Redefined
by jakkuri-n
Summary: Fun times at the Akatsuki.


**Viva Akatsuki: Redefined**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto that I mention. 'Nough said._

Now, before I start this story (again) I supposed I should explain what's going to happen here. I started the original "Viva Akatsuki" way back when we only knew of Itachi and Kisame in the group. I created a leader for them, and presumed to meet the other Akatsuki members before an actual leader was shown.

Low and behold, enter Deidara and Sasori! "Oh, no problem.", I thought. "I'll just incorporate them into the story as is. 3"

Obviously I didn't update fast enough because soon the leader was revealed and I just didn't have the umph to continue/edit the entire story. (I did leave the original up here on my account though, so you can read how horribly I wrote two years ago and get amusement out of it.)

Now that we have all the members (except for one), I feel confident enough to restart the story using the actual characters.

And here it is. 3

Note: This story will include all the members of the Akatsuki to my liking. Such being, Orochimaru hasn't left the group yet, and Sasori is still around. Tobi will remain as an underling. I understand that the timeline of the story doesn't fit this, but, whatever. It's MY story. That's all. 3

P.S.: I bet if you look, you'll find loads of stuff used from my first story that I stole and stuck in here.

….

Okay. I'm pretty much using all of it.

**Introduction**

It was a typical sunny day in the River Country. More specifically, around the Akatsuki compound. Those silly Konoha shinobi thought that they had infiltrated the actual Akatsuki hideout, and destroyed it at that! If only they realized that only a few hundred meters away stood a rather large establishment that housed the members of the S-class criminal gang "Akatsuki".

The structure was hidden rather well in the trees, but it didn't take a genius to find it. It was just… there. And, with the way things had gone during their last conflict, the shadowy leader of the group had major doubts that any enemy shinobi would be showing up anytime soon.

The mere thought actually amused him as he stood beside a window in his personal office reflecting on current events concerning him. He mused on the thoughts some more when a black, red, and blue figure flashing past his slightly opened door caught his attention. Slipping through the shadows towards the door, he let his curiosity get the better of him and stuck his head out into the hall to see what was going on.

Lo and behold, there was Kisame, fumbling through the pockets of his standard issue Akatsuki cloak, standing outside his own room. Without much warning, he furiously grabbed onto the door handle and began violently shaking it back and forth.

Leader-Man narrowed his eyes in exasperation. Apparently Kisame had lost his room keys. Again. He gave a little sigh and slipped out into the hallway silently.

Kisame by this time had decided that he wasn't going to be shaking open his door anytime soon. So, the job would have to be left to his favorite method! Whipping around his gigantic sword, he held it at a precise angle, obviously much practiced at this. _Right about there... _

"Planning on breaking down another door, Kisame?" The leader had silently appeared behind Kisame's shoulder, and had very much frightened the shark-man. Wheeling around, he almost brought his sword up in a defensive stance, but seeing who it was, he gave a sheepish smile and slyly hid his sword behind his back.

"I… wasn't goin' to destroy it _completely_…." Lies.

The leader stared at the blue-tinted man for a moment before getting an amused look on his face. "I wouldn't have cared if you destroyed it. The money to replace it would simply come from you. I'm sure you remember that we only choose the _best_ of things to furnish our home with, though."

Kisame nervously glanced away. Of course he remembered. Honestly, it was draining his back account quite low. It's not like he exactly got paid for being in the Akatsuki. It was up to him to find money for himself.

"Well, just remember-" The leader quickly fished something out of his pocket and held it up before the shark. "-I have the master key. You could have just come and asked to have been let in."

Whether this was daring Kisame to destroy another door, or if the leader was serious, Kisame would never know. He really didn't like confronting the leader for something so… puny. Which was understandable.

The leader turned and began to walk off when a rather… cruel idea came to his rather bored mind. "Hey Kisame…."

Kisame froze, thinking he was off the hook. "Yes, Leader-sama?"

"Go round up the other members for me. Tell them all to meet me in the kitchen." With that, the leader slunk back into his office, and closed his door.

The shark-man blinked. What? He could have swore that something bad should have just happened there. "Wait. _All_ of them?"

The silence told him that, yes, he needed to get _everyone_.


End file.
